


dangerous schnapps

by khaleesifromdc



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesifromdc/pseuds/khaleesifromdc
Summary: she just knew, at that moment, that doing these stupid things with Jerry on a saturday night was the most fun she's had in a while.
Relationships: Elaine Benes/Jerry Seinfeld
Kudos: 3





	dangerous schnapps

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble that i wrote back in 2013 on a tumblr dare. i found it and smiled dearly, thinking about the time i used to write seinfeld ficlets. so, why not, now it's out in the world.

“Oh, c'mon Jerry, I can’t. I’m going to throw up!”

They had been drinking for the past four hours. There were several bottles of schnapps in the coffee table, and they were sitting on the floor, with their elbows resting on the couch. 

“Oh, Lainey. It’s not even funny to compete with you anymore.” He said, half smiling, with that dumb face he had when completely wasted. 

Every now and then, when they were alone and there was nothing better to do, they would enter in a stupid drinking contest, trying to beat each other on who could take more shots. 

“Once again, I’m the lord of the temple.” He tried to shout a evil laugh, but it came out like a weird noise.

“Oh, just give me that stupid bottle!"

She took it from his hands angrily, and drank it all at once, throwing her head back abruptly. Of course, that was a very bad idea. Her head started to spin, intoxicated with all that alcohol, and the movement had made her nauseous. She momentaneally laid it down on the table.

Jerry started to laugh, making a silly face. Now they were even.

She had been way past tipsy long time ago. Elaine looked at him, trying to make a annoyed face at his laugh, but ended up bursting into a guffaw, almost losing her breath. She then opened a big smile, and slurred slowly “I... win?”

He was fine with it. One more for him, and it was going to go all down the toilet anyway. He had a record to keep. “I’m done. You win, Lainey.”

She pushed him by his shoulders, making him fall behind, leaning heavily on the couch. She laughed again. 

“Jer, you know, I looooove this.” Her speech was limp, and her mouth felt funny.

He stared at her, trying to look serious but failing after a while. The silly smile was back. “What do you mean?”

“Just… this. Doing shit, having a good time. You know, this thing right here. Us." 

She swallowed, trying to make the sentences in her head before speaking up. Her fuzzy brain tried to simplify something that was, in reality, very, very complicated. She didn't even knew for sure how to describe what they were. She just knew, at that moment, that doing these stupid things with Jerry on a saturday night was the most fun she's had in a while. Better than the all the dates she's been that year... maybe ever. A lot of adjectives could be used: better, funnier, lighter. More comfortable.

She realizes that the alcohol had interfered her phrasing; it came out differently than it was supposed to. Elaine blushed. She didn’t mean that way… did she? Her head was spinning more than ever, and she felt like telling him everything she was feeling. Suddenly, they had serious faces, and were staring at each other. 

A pause was installed in the room, and she got nauseous waiting for his answer. He kept staring at her, blinking slowly, hi eyelids moving like a tiny butterfly. He opened his mouth, about to reply to her statement. He even tried to think about something snarky to throw back at her dangerously blunt confession, but before he could say anything, she got up, and ran to the bathroom. He laughed loudly at her, as he heard her throw up. 

"Looks like I’m still the master after all, Lainey”, he said between laughs.

She comes out of the bathroom, looking terrible, and annoyed. 

“I was wrong. I hate this.”


End file.
